custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lothia
Lothia is a female Toa of Shadow that now resides on Spherus Magna. Biography Birth and Nomad Lothia was born to an unknown Toa of Shadow and an Unknown Toa of Fire in the year 13 000 BGC. Her parents trained her in multiple forms of combat. She spent the majority of her years in the matoran universe traveling and helping those in trouble that they met along the way. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, she was seperated from them, and traveled alone for another fourteen hundred years. She visited the city island of Purdusai, and lived there for a few months. The island's Makuta, Malok, accidentally let an experimental Rahkshi loose, and it went on a rampage in the island's main city. Lothia succeeded in killing it, and was named one of the city's champions, and honorific given to those who helped the island's inhabitants in a time of need. Lothia entered a friendship with the island's other Champions, Revenir and Zlatrix. Later, she left the island to continue her travels. Destiny War Lothia worked as a freelance warrior during the Destiny War. She heavily favored the Order of Mata Nui], and helped them in multiple battles, including the battle of Destral. She also helped battle the Makuta in Karda Nui, and escaped the Energy Storm by grabbing hold of a vehicle piloted by Zaeron a member of the Order. She attended the Ceremony where Turaga Dume announced the awakening of Mata Nui, and was horrified when Makuta revealed himself as the new ruler of the universe. Teridax's reign Lothia returned to life as a nomad when Teridax took over. She went on the run and was constantly chased by Exo Toa squads, as Makuta did not think her worth his time. The end result was many hacked to pieces, incinerated, and torn apart. When Teridax began to do battle against Mata Nui, Lothia escaped the robot and fought off throngs of Skakdi and Rahkshi of Heat Vision. As Mata Nui killed Teridax, Lothia was reunited with her parents, who had conceived a son, Graf. Spherus Magna Lothia went with her parents and new brother to Sandray Canyon, a canyon next to the sea of Liquid sand, where they formed a city-state that they named Tolinco. Lothia parents were put in charge of the city-state after a large concentration of Agori, Matoran, a few Toa, and Vortixx arrived and inhabited the city. Lothia and Graf spent a great deal of time getting to know each other in the short time of peace they had. Lothia was also named General of the Tolinco army, which was small, but skilled. Malok's Reign Malok, the former Makuta of Purdusai (Which had been recreated into a city-state in the Iron Canyon) resurfaced after ten years of peace and, single handedly, took over New Atero. He built an army of Rahkshi and evil Toa of Shadow, and he slowly began to make a name for himself as emperor. Lothia took in a young matoran girl named Ilim who had escaped New Atero's fall and raised her as her daughter. Malok's forces then crashed down on Tolinco. Their small army was destroyed in a single, sloppy, bloody battle. Malok attempted to sway Lothia's parents to his side. They refused, though he was able to convince Graf of his good intentions. Graf then killed his parents and took over Tolinco, He had Ilim captured and kept hostage. Lothia agreed to serve Graf and Malok as long as Ilim wasn't harmed. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Fighting style Lothia fights with a lightweight poleaxe and a large shield. When with her army, she fights coordinately with her forces in a Hakvar form when alone, she uses the Combat form Ranar, with her shield strung in with it. Personality Lothia is serious minded. She would gladly give her life for any one of her soldiers, and somewhat tomboyish. She is not afraid to speak her mind (Though refrains from doing so after her daughter was taken hostage), and is quite caring and kind. Category:Toa Category:Shadow